wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sun Spider
Whoa, Perilsflames100 is making a sona who ACTUALLY REPRESENTS HER? This is unheard of! But no, I'm not deceiving you. WIP sona Sandwing, YAY! I WILL FIX THE CODE LATER!!!!! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FFFF00; background: linear-gradient(180deg, #FFFF00, #F9FF00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Perilsflames100 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808000; background: linear-gradient(180deg, #9ACD32, #7FFF00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Books, studying her sister's pet lizard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | loud noises |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |- |} ''' '''is a young female SandWing, and belongs to Perilsflames100. Don't let me catch you using her, else I will attack you with my army of zebras! has yellow scales, so pale it's nearly sickly. She has both ears pierced, and often wears small onyx studs. She has been described as annoying and slightly hostile, though her personality seems to change very often. Personality In the presence of authorities, adults, and the like, seems to be all-business, completely dedicated to her work, going as far as to fake panic when she misses an assignment. Not much of her personality is shown in this manner. Outside of the classroom, she shows to be a rather humorous and scatterbrained dragon. Sun Spider used to live in the Sand Kingdom, which is still her favorite place in the world. But after a shortage of work, her family moved to the Rainforest, and everything went back to normal for everyone else. Her sister, Wind Scorpion, had never been happier. But to Sun Spider, everything made no sense at all. WHY was it so wet here? And what's with the RainWings SLEEPING all the time and wasting the precious seconds when they could be doing something productive. Sun Spider eventually got overwhelmed by the sheer oddness of the rainforest and locked herself in her room with a few scrolls to figure it out. (As far as everyone knows, she's still in there reading a scroll about fantasy stories. But you'll have to ask Wind Scorpion for the full story.) Sun Spider, preferring to just go by the name 'Spider', loves books. A whole lot. While in school, she would often be found helping out in the library with whatever was needed. Be it shelving scrolls, recommending scrolls, or yelling at people who had overdue scrolls, Spider loved every second of it. She was disgusted at the lack of scrolls in the rainforest, and has come to the conclusion that she has more scrolls in her bedroom than her entire village of RainWings put together. (As it turns out, she's incorrect. There is a library, she just hasn't found it because she's too proud to ask a RainWing where the library is.) Relationships * Gjallarhorn A trusted friend of hers. Who she gave the nickname 'pillow.' And the two of them hug a lot. ... Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters